


The Return

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #83: “What will McGonagall think?”, Technology, Serenade.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #83: “What will McGonagall think?”, Technology, Serenade.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Return

~

Arthur’s office was, as Harry’d envisioned, littered with Muggle stuff. 

Ron steered him past shelves strewn with Muggle mobile phones before pushing him into a chair. “The brandy’s here somewhere,” he said, rummaging though drawers. 

Harry frowned, looking around. “Why the Muggle technology?” 

“Huh?” Ron looked in the direction Harry was gazing. “No idea. You know Dad.” He shook his head. “Given his way, this stuff would be all over the house, too, and he’d set it to serenade him to sleep.” Beaming, he held up two glasses and a bottle. “Success!” 

After downing a brandy, Harry did feel calmer. Although one thing didn’t change. “I still want to hex Malfoy,” he muttered. 

Ron grinned, and, pouring them both a second glass, saluted him. “Can’t blame you there, mate.” 

Harry huffed. “Did you see how he looked at me? Like I was scum on the bottom of his boots? Where does he even get off doing that?”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Since when do you care about Malfoy’s opinion? I mean, what Kingsley or McGonagall thinks of us is important, not sodding Malfoy.” He smiled gently. “Although I’ll give him credit for one thing.” 

“What’s that?” 

“He did get you to stop thinking about Snape for a second.” 

Harry sighed. “No he didn’t.” Tossing back the second brandy, he stood and began pacing. “Merlin, Ron. What if they’re torturing him right now? What if--?”

“Don’t start with the what ifs,” Ron interrupted. “Just focus on the positive. We have experts working on it, they will find him. And Snape’s smart. He had to be to fool Voldemort the way he did.” 

Harry swallowed hard. That thought was all that was keeping him going. And yet-- “What if this is it, though?” he whispered. “I mean, we only just...and now maybe he’s--” 

“Right,” said Ron briskly, taking his glass. “That’s enough maudlin talk.” Grasping Harry’s shoulders, he stared into his eyes. “Nothing’s happened to him. He’s fine, and the two of you’ll be back to making me cringe in no time.” 

Harry smiled weakly. “I hope--”

Arthur’s door opened and Pavarti stuck her head inside. “About time I found you two!” she snapped. “Snape’s back.”

~


End file.
